Reunited
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Happy Birthday Mother 3! Happy birthday Lucas and Claus! I own nothing! Just a small oneshot between the two! Enjoy! Leave reviews if any!


**Yes another Mother 3 story! As you all know I do ship the twins fairly a lot, and of course I love them both dearly with all my heart! That sounded really sappy but just wanting to get it out there. Anyways this story will be about them and it's filled with a whole ton of fluff that I could come up with somehow. Lucas and Claus have gone through a whole lot in the game, obviously, but somehow they just can't stand to see each other go anywhere far even to the kitchen to get a cup of water. **

**Their bond is really strong and I do dedicate my stories to them even at times when I feel they could be with each other, and JUST each other. A drabble from what I could gather. Enjoy, I OWN NOTHING, and as always leave any reviews.**

* * *

Things between Lucas and Claus had come along rather swiftly in their lives. Both good and bad times came along and things needed to change big time. From when their mother perished, to pulling the final needle, Lucas had come a long way to being the brave and confident boy he is now. He was even able to resurrect Claus right after he fell from their battle, even his... Transformations as you would call it, were gone and given to him his normal human physical characteristics.

Nonetheless, the world and everything around it was just... Calm. Soothing to say the least. The sun began to rise out in the distance starting at dark orange, but the sky ended up being a bright soft sky blue, a few clouds here and there. From a small cliff the sun is just about peeking from its slumber. It shimmers the sunbeams upon the ocean, each and every one of them bouncing off and giving light to the top of the water. The wind gives its presence flowing ever so softly causing the grass to dance from ripple to ripple.

A couple of sunflowers make their appearance from a small view. Then several hundreds come out. They wave from side to side welcoming the wind and sunlight. Various hills are filled to the brim with the pleasant flowers. Butterflies varying between colors orange and white flutter over most flowers to gather nectar and pollinate for later sunflowers to come. Although two of them stick out. They were pretty distinct in color, and were quite big, probably a few centimeters or so bigger than the others. One had it's patterns in stripes of red and yellow, in a hexagonal pattern on the wings with the stripes corresponding by themselves. The other had the same hexagonal pattern, except this one has teal and yellow stripes on it. They both seemed to have been dancing with each other all across the fields of sunflower.

They rode with the wind flying around one another in a circle. That is until they separate. They do not go too far but they go resting on two young children sleeping on the grass. Both boys had hair that swirled around their heads both born this way. One blonde the other red headed slept in silence without anything to break the silence. Lucas, the blonde one, wore a red and yellow stripped shirt with blue shorts, white socks and red and yellow shoes. Claus, his twin brother, wore a teal and yellow stripped shirt wearing brown shorts, white socks and light and dark blue colored shoes. Lucas had cerulean eyes like the ocean. Claus has emerald eyes like the gemstone. Both were asleep, holding hands never wanting to part.

Lucas told the dragon to remake the world, and rebirth Claus. He was given his wish. The teal and yellow stripped butterfly scuttered itself on the tip of Lucas' nose. The red and yellow one landed on Claus'. Both ever so gently with a flap of their wings caused them both to open their eyes, slowly enough to look up at the sky. They both let go, to sit up and stretch. Both breathed in the fresh crisp air... Until they realized. Lucas had a hand in his, and Claus in the other. 'Does this mean...' they both thought. They turn their bodies slowly, Lucas to the left and Claus to the right. Their smiles and gasps of joy made them embrace each other.

The younger twin toppled the other on his back letting some sunflowers lose petals and fly into the air. "I... I... I-I can't." "believe you're back." Sobs filled what was the silence of the fields. Streams of tears from both of their eyes moistened each of their shirts but neither one cared. The presence of the long awaited actual reunion of a twin has come.

They stayed like that for ten minutes. Lucas smiled and got up. He helped Claus with a hand. "This place is beautiful!" "Sure is." Both looked behind to see a cliff where the sun had risen from. Both blonde and red head took a few more glances around, smelling the fresh air.

"I wonder where we are?" said Claus. Tis true the minute Lucas pulled the final needle, things would return to the way they were before. But in a manner they wouldn't quite understand. "I don't really think it matters." Claus looked to his twin who was smiling, eyes closed and head up to the sky. "What do you mean?" Claus asked Lucas putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Well the world is saved. I have you back. However..." he said looking down. "I don't know where everyone else is." "Hey don't sweat it! I'm sure they're bound to be here somewhere!" Claus said raising his fist into the air. Lucas smiled and followed suit. "Yeah!" they both laughed. "Now if we only knew where we were." with that Lucas and Claus commenced their walk deeper into the sunflower field.

* * *

It took them about an hour or so stop and rest their weary legs. "This place sure is big, I don't think there's anyone here." Claus exhaled. "Lets not give up too quickly. I think I see a house over there." low and behold their indeed was a house all made entirely of wood. It had a small pen where it could store small animals, and a dog house. "Let's check it then!" said Claus.

He almost began to run until a hand stopped him. He turned his head and gave a small 'huh?' gesture. "C... Can we hold hands and walk home like we used to?" he said blushing a tad bit, evident on his cheeks. Red head smiled and took a firmer hold on his twins hand. "Why not?" he said with a bright smile and from there they trodded to said house.

Things felt almost the same for the twins when they held hands. It was only as if yesterday they were nine, walking with their mother to Alec's house to visit and play. It was almost the same.

Once they made it to the house, they weren't sure if they should have knocked or not. "I don't think anyone's home... You want to go inside and check it out?" said Claus raising an eyebrow. "If you are up to it then so am I!" with one swift twist of the knob Claus opened the door and let Lucas in first. "Thanks!" he smiled to the red head. Claus followed to enter and see the whole entire place dark. "Well this is weird. You'd think a house like this would be filled with anyone." said Lucas.

"Might as well live here." said Claus. With a small close of the door, out of nowhere candles turned on and shouts were made going:

**"Happy Birthday!"**

Lucas and Claus were facing the door with a shocked expression until they turned slowly to see someone they remembered only about three years ago. She had a red dress, had elegant brown hair and yielded shiny brown eyes. Next to her was her husband who sported a cowboy uniform, who, like his wife was smiling. A brown dog barked next to the woman panting happily.

The woman with brown hair giggled and put a hand to her mouth. "Well boys? It is your birthday's." she said cheerily. Said blonde and red head couldn't believe their eyes. Their hearts trembled with excitement, but they needed to do one thing just to make sure it was her.

"I-Is it really you?"

"M-Mom?"

With just a slight nod of her head and her same natural smile was all it took for her boys to run and embrace her. "It's really good to see you both too." sobs drowned out any other noise. Flint joined with Hinawa with their long awaited reunion enjoying the fact they're brought together again as a family. One tear drop was shown coming out of Flints right eye, twinkling in the sunlight from a nearby window.

Boney not one to miss out on this, begged his way through his masters to get in between the twins and lick their faces. "Th-This must be a miracle!" Lucas said through happy sobs. "Now now, no more tears.? she said as softly as the sun hitting their faces. She gave each of her sons a kiss to the forehead, both smiling and wiping their faces with their arms.

"Don't forget about us!" a familiar pink headed person yelled popping the top of her head out behind a couch. "Kumatora!" Lucas yelled as she ran over to give them both small noogies. Along with her stepped out a thief, the thief's father, Duster and Wess, Alec, Fuel, Lighter, Nana and the members from Lucky's band. Fuel practically bombarded the twins taking them down in the process. "Where have you guys been? It's been boring not having either of you!" he stated whilst laughing. He got up, and hugged each individual twin.

"It's a very long story." "Yeah. So our birthday's today? Then that means we both become thirteen!" Claus yelled. Lucas joined him in this small hooplah with Claus with fist pumps to the air. Once the high fives were done, Flint continued with the celebration. "Alright so who wants to get this shindig started?" Obviously Lucas and Claus were the first to shout then everyone followed their cheers.

* * *

Throughout the beginning of the day, and afternoon things were spent a good worthwhile. Games were played, anything from racing to contests, swimming (which was convenient that their was a small aisle of sand where anyone could go swimming) anything their hearts desired.

For lunch they all had a picnic in the sunflower fields. It was rather enjoyable because of the nice breeze, atmosphere and the food that their mother prepared for them. "NO WAY OMELETS!" shouted both twins in the air.

They hugged their mother for the food, and practically began scarfing down every morsel their ever was of omelets. "Those boys sure can eat!" said Kumatora and they all began laughing at the comment.

It was only around eleven in the evening when Kumatora and the others decided they would call it a night. They said farewell to the whole family twins practically shaking hands with each of their guests, best friends they hugged one last time, and by that time everyone was gone.

"Whew I'm beat!" "Claus you still have a little cake around your mouth." "Really, where?" Lucas swiped some icing that was left on Claus' cheek and ate it. Their birthday cake had decorations of sunflowers and the stripes that were upon each of their shirts.

"Well it is bedtime. Goodnight boys!" Hinawa called. Both twins ran up to their mother to embrace her, even thier father happy to have them back together. Teeth were brushed, and pajamas put on Lucas and Claus hopped into bed. Like they were young children before, Lucas made his way on Claus shoulder both adjusting into a comfortable position they could sleep on.

"Good night Claus." "Good night Lucas." Lucas snuggled deeper into Claus. "Please don't ever leave me like that again." said Lucas in a very soft whisper. Claus wrapped an arm around Lucas shoulders and whispered into his hair "Wouldn't even consider it." from there they both fell asleep almost instantly.

The atmosphere outside was calm as before in the morning. The full moon shimmered upon the top of ocean, sunflowers either opened or just about to close, and the crisp night air was inviting. From the top of the roof of their home (besides the other homes that appeared out of nowhere most likely for the others when they left) two familiar butterflies rested next to each other.

"I'm so glad they made it out of this mess." "I'm glad too. They needed something like this." both butterflies ended up metamorphosing into two boys. Both had black hair, blue and yellow stripped shirt, red white and blue on the other, who also had a bandana wrapped around his neck, and violet eyes. "You think they'll be okay now?" "Of course. After everything they went through they deserve this." The one with the bandana smiled. "You really are optimistic aren't you Ness." "Sure am Ninten. Sure am." Ness wrapped an arm around Ninten's shoulder. They both stared at the moon letting their violet eyes glimmer. "Happy Birthday." they said unison.

* * *

**Well there's that fanfic. Once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTHER 3! You are by far one of the best games there are! Lucas and Claus you both have changed my life for the better to tell you both the truth. Thank you!**

**Lucas and Claus: Thank you!**

**Me: *Hugs them both whilst wiping his face with his arm.* not a problem.**


End file.
